Behind the Walls: Gakuen Alice Faculty
by facadephazzad
Summary: Silly drabbles about the daily life of GA teachers. [emphasis on silly]. It may contain any kind of pairing depending on how my mind will flow.
1. Chapter 1 Narumi's Rampage

**Behind the Walls: Gakuen Alice Faculty**

Summary:

Silly drabbles about the daily life of GA teachers.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Warning:**

Contains scenes not suitable for sane audiences, proceed at your own risk. Mwahahaha…

* * *

**Narumi's Rampage**

Someone humming being heard…

"Narumi-sensei is coming…" Serina-sensei said nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up.

Then something stirred just near her making her fan herself with her hand when flames came bursting out of nowhere.

"He will be so dead when he gets here! I'm going to hang him! No! It's better if I ruin his face!" Misaki-sensei was surrounded by a dark aura. "Or better yet chop him to pieces!"

Some of the people around snickered, while others were curious as to why Misaki was so angry to Narumi.

"Or I'll just hang him! Better yet I'll shave his head!"

Croak! Croak!

Jinno-sensei stopped reading the magazine he was holding and stared at the fuming teacher. "Misaki, what did he do this time?"

"That pig brain!" Serina-sensei's magic ball almost fell when he stomped his right foot on the coffee table while waving his hands like crazy. "He--!"

"Good afternoon everyone!" All heads turned to the other direction, and everyone had a sweat drop when they saw Mr. Narumi wearing a long, tan gypsy skirt, a pink spaghetti strap, his arms full of bangles and his blonde hair sporting its new curly locks, courtesy of hair extensions.

"Good heavens!" Mr. Jinno gasped.

"What the - - -" another uttered.

Narumi continued to walk pass through his colleagues, his gold accessories creating a clanking sound. Straightening his skirt before sitting, he found himself sprawled on the floor, butt first!

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Mr. Narumi shouted.

"You! … I told you not to steal my bean whips!" Misaki-sensei yanked him up by pulling his shirt.

"Aww…" The youthful teacher pouted beautifully. "But I was just borrowing it."

"Hah! You wouldn't get away with that kind of reason!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Their surrounding seemed to change, sakura petals floated and the area was glittering.

Narumi batted his eyelashes.

"Why you!" Misaki was ready to give the former a good and well deserving punch.

Clenching his fist, "I'LL GET YOU THIS - - -"; "Whaa! Not my face!"

"Weaken!"

"_What the hell!"_ Misaki was so close in taking retribution; his fist was just a centimeter away from Narumi's skin when his arm felt limp. From the corner of his eye he saw that the faculty door was wide open and there stood two figures.

"Reo-sensei!" Electricity sparking sporadically around Jinno's stick now. "What are you doing lowering our alices down like that!"

The person addressed scratched his head. "Well…"

"Well what!" Croak!

The one with Reo then spoke with its languid & baritone voice. "It's because he cares for his sempai…"

Narumi's hair being blown by the breeze, "Aww! Is that true Reo!"

Reo glared. "Persona, you mask addict! I do not care about Narumi!"

Serio-sensei just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. But Jinno-sensei, it's better that we stopped the fight. Misaki and Narumi's image is scandalous..."

Frowning, all the other faculty staffs turned their attention to the other two. Misaki was clutching the front part of Narumi's top, exposing the bra that the former was wearing!

"You freaking cross dresser!" Misaki-sensei shouted at the same time releasing his grasp off Mr. Narumi.

Persona and Reo then uttered. "You are sooo gaaayyyy…." And all heads nodded in agreement. _nodnod_

"Hmpf.." Narumi flipped his curly locks aside, "I am not gay."

All gave him a disbelieving look.

"It just comes with the costume!"

Another doubtful look from everyone.

"Oh come on Misaki," Narumi trying to reach out to his friend…

"Don't come near me!"

"Reo, my kouh---" Reo also avoided his sempai.

"How could you guys!" Narumi was getting cheesed off. "Persona!"

"Don't or I'll kill you." Serio-sensei lashed out halting Mr. Narumi's attempt to hug him.

"Mouuu - - - But it just part of the costume!" Narumi then cupped his two faked breast.

"See! It's squishy because of the gel!" _squish, squish_

BAM! Electric shock hitting Narumi-sensei. "Narumi! You better change your outfit or I'll burn you until you're crisp! Do you hear me!"

"But Jinno! I look so good in it!"

Swish, Shak, Sham!

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll change!"

Narumi went out of the office while rubbing his butt and grumbling.

Jinno then exasperatedly faced the other staff. "That Narumi, acting like a child. Okay, everyone go back to work."

While Jinno was trying to settle the faculty, Reo noticed a magazine on a table. Picking it up, his eyes widened.

"Jinno-sensei!"

"Yes, Reo-san?" Turning his head, Jinno's eyes also became big. "Ahh!" KAZAM!

At an instant, the magazine turned into ashes. Reo received a message from Jinno through their eye contact and he understood.

Reo left the faculty area. But as he was walking toward the gakuen's garden, Persona appeared next to him.

"So tell me Reo, what was that."

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

Reo grunted. "Oh that?"

"…"

"Well, since I trust you…" _whisper, whisper_

No one heard what Reo-sensei said, only Serio-san and the air blowing around the academy did. Jinno's secret was safe…quite safe…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I really don't know whether this will be a one-shot or I'll be continuing it with other scenes whehehe.It's going to depend with my schedule, the way my cracky mind works and to the reviews. Nyahahah…

In taking Jecky-chan's way: Flames are for Natsume only XP

**Clarifications:**

Reo is a teacher here. Got the idea when I was chatting with the other GA fans at the GA Forums, hehehe.

With Persona, well let's just say that he has a semi-different personality here bwahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2 Tailgating Part 1

Okay guys! Here's another installment from my wicked imagination about the lives of our dear senseis in Gakuen Alice.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Tailgating Part 1**

It was a sunny day in the Academy. One could smell the crisp aroma of the plants mixing with the heat of the air.

At the Elementary school grounds many students were out playing or plainly lounging around for even though the sun was at its peak the weather was not piercing hot and it was just the perfect temperature to roam around.

A 5 year old kid, who was running around with his friends then noticed some people nearby, having an afternoon snack under the shade of a tree.

"Narumi-shensei!" waved the child.

"Oi Ichiro, do you want a kiss!" the teacher greeted back.

Ichiro sweat dropped. "Shensei that's gwoss!" And ran away with his friends.

WAPAK!

_Quak… quak…_

Narumi massaging his head. "What the hell did you three do that for?"

"Serves you right…" Persona uttered under his breath.

Reo added, "I can't believe you said that to a child!"

"Tsk…You are such a perverted freak." Misaki said, trying to calm himself by sipping his tea.

"Ahohoho!" He flirtatiously laughed. "Do you want me to kiss you three instead?" His eyes glittered.

At an instant Reo twitched his limiter earring, Misaki brought out a bean whip and Persona took off his gloves. "I'll kill you!"

Narumi sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Ahehe… just kidding. Can't I joke around friends? Ahe-he…"

The three shot him a bored look. "Whatever…"

Narumi-sensei would've joked again when he noticed a woman passing by the open corridors. "Serina-sensei!"

The person called halted and saw the four good-looking teachers of the gakuen. "Yes Mr. Narumi?"

"Would you like to join us!" The stunning androgynous hopped to her and clasped her hands not noticing the veins popping out from some of his comrades.

"Oi Reo do you hear what they're talking about?" Misaki-sensei inquired while craning his neck trying to catch a piece of the conversation.

"Nope, but it looks like there's something up… What about you Serio?"

Persona just stared at them and then went back to checking if his fingernails were still sharp and the two throwing him darned looks.

- - - - - - - -

"Oi Narumi," Reo called out when Yamada-sensei was out of sight. "What was that glint in your eyes when you were talking with Serina?"

"You better get your filthy hands off her," Misaki added.

"_Kuso… if I'm not such a kind person I'll make you wear mini-skirts …"_ Narumi thought but shoved that idea for the next time. Bwahahaha…

Sitting back with the group, "Nah, just a little chit chat. Have to go now though, ja!"

The three who were left didn't mind that Narumi was not there. At least they wouldn't have to bear his usual tainted attitude, intentionally or unintentionally.

"Hey you guys, can we go to Central Town today?" It was Persona obviously focused with his fingernails.

"What for?" Reo asked, munching down the last piece of his cake.

Serio-sensei raised his two outstretched hands for the two to see. "I need to buy some things. My nails are not that sharp and they look dull."

Reo and Misaki didn't bother to give a comment. It's no use really, once Persona asked a favor, which was not that often, it's better to just comply.

* * *

**At Central Town:**

"Serio! Can you shop faster! We're going to be mugged here!" Mouri-sensei hissed, constantly pulling Persona's sleeve signaling him to hurry.

"But I can't find the product I like…" Serio-sensei said still scanning the stacks of products in front of him. He was not aware that outside of the store a growing population of drooling women was waiting for them.

"Can't you just buy everything!" Misaki sensei was also getting worried. He was hearing some of the women's conversation outside.

"_Oh gosh there's Reo-sama! I must have his autograph!"_

"_Misaki-sensei! You're going to be mine!"_

_- "I heard that Misaki and Reo walked in that store with another gorgeous guy! Let's go!"_

_- "Really! Oh my gosh, let me see! Let me see!"_

Cold sweats were trailing down on Reo and Misaki's face. If they stay longer it would be harder for them to escape the salivating specie of women.

"Persona!" both of them shouted.

"I'm done okay. Geez, you guys need to relax…" Serio said holding two store bags.

"And who can relax with that kind of problem outside!" Reo was getting out of his wits. He didn't really like being ogled. Who would? Add to the situation that he doesn't want to use his Alice…

Serio then gave a low chuckle before handing each the bags he was carrying. Then they saw him pulled something white out of his pocket and walked out of the door.

The expected squealing of their fan girls didn't happen. They were all scared when they saw Persona, with his usual limiter mask walk out of the store.

Reo and Misaki remembered that the people haven't really seen Persona's face and that whenever he taught to the other Alice student he would present himself as Serio-sensei without the mask. After a couple of minutes the area was almost deserted.

"Zip it," Reo said as he got some bills and place it on the store owner's hands who nodded in agreement.

Misaki patted Persona on the back and started to go at the bus station. However, something caught their eyes as they were briskly passing along some restaurants.

On one of the most famous romantic restaurants in Central Town were Narumi and Serena, surrounded by a quartet of playing violinist and a champagne being served to them.

Looking at each other and then surveying the place, taking note that no one would see them, they hid themselves and started crawling to get near to their colleagues.

Going through several bushes, they heard some remarks from the other diners.

-"Look at the couple being serenaded by the orchestra… They look good together..."

"_Couple?"_ Reo's eyebrow's twitched.

-"Wow, two Gakuen Alice teachers are dating!"

"_Dating!"_ Now it was Misaki's turn to get heated up. Their curiosity was getting really fed by what they were hearing.

-"How I wish you could propose to me like what Mr. Narumi is doing now…"

"_Hmmm… So Narumi's not gay…" Was all Persona could muster. _They continued to move slowly until they reach their destination.

When they were at the nearest position, this was what struck them. Serina-sensei saying "Yes," and Narumi's eyes twinkling with delight.

"_What the hell was that?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please review! It helps a lot as a source of inspiration hehehe


End file.
